


The Ukulele

by sunflower_crown



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and a ukulele, before story takes place, poor college students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-11 23:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3337070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower_crown/pseuds/sunflower_crown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hide should really learn not to impulse-buy things with his meager college allowance</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ukulele

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday present for my lovely husbando M

Kaneki sat quietly on his bed. It was a calm Tuesday afternoon, and he had just finished his assignments for the next day. Now he had his new book out, which Hinami had bought him the other day, and he was determined to finish it. He had been waiting over a week to see how it would end, and today he had _finally_ gotten the down time needed to finish it. So there he was, seated comfortably on his bed with his back against the headboard, coffee mug in one hand and book in the other. Nothing would get in the way of him and his book today.

Suddenly he heard his front door slam open and a loud voice call from the entry way.

_Except, maybe, that._

As loud footsteps approached his bedroom door, Kaneki bookmarked the page he was on and gently set the book down. He knew his brief moment of bliss was now over.

“Hey, Kaneki! Guess what I got?” Hide shouted enthusiastically as he slammed the door open. Kaneki sighed but a soft light entered his eyes.

“What, Hide?” Kaneki said, humoring Hide. Hide sighed dramatically, his shoulders slumping for emphasis.

“Noooo you’re supposed to guess- ah forget it,” Hide said, shaking his head. “You _always_ do this,” he pouted.

Kaneki just watched him patiently, waiting for him to proceed. He curiously eyed Hide’s hands that he had suspiciously hidden behind his back. Even though they were in college now, Hide really hadn’t changed one bit.

“Okay, fine!” Hide said in exasperation, bringing his arms out from behind his back to reveal a canary yellow ukulele.

“Hide, what is that?” Kaneki asked calmly.

“A ukulele!” Hide said, flamboyantly strumming a perfectly out of tune chord just for emphasis.

“Hide, do you even know _how_ to play the ukulele?” Kaneki said, raising his eyebrows. He knew Hide was prone to impulse-buying sometimes, but he had hoped that with his measly college allowance . . .

“Nope!” Hide said cheerfully, playing more dissonant chords as he randomly placed his fingers on the neck and strummed. Kaneki groaned and hung his head in his hands.

“Hide, you know you make barely enough to eat, much less spend on junk like this,” Kaneki said tiredly.

“Awww, but Nekkers! It was calling out to me! It needed me!” Hide proclaimed, cradling the instrument close to his chest.

"Fine, _fine_. Just, _please_ tell me you didn't spend your food money on it," Kaneki said, a shred of hope in his voice.

"Ehehe . . . you see, about that . . . " Hide mumbled, scratching the back of his neck in shame.

Aaaaand that hope was crushed. Kaneki flopped back on the bed with a groan. He covered his eyes with his forearm, trying to think through the situation. He wasn’t going to let Hide starve, which meant he would have to share his own food money with him. Oh well. Looked like it would have to be Top Ramen for all three meals in the next two weeks.

“Aww Kaneki, don’t be like that,” Hide pouted. Kaneki heard a creak as the bed dipped next to him. Unbeknownst to Kaneki, a smirk began to creep across Hide’s face. He picked up his new ukulele and turned to Kaneki.

Kaneki heard an out of tune strumming, followed by something that sounded like a dying cow.

_“Ooooh little Kaneki, your eyes are like magical pools of silver,”_   
_“And your hair is a silky black.”_   
_“So much prettier than that blackbird that tried to eat my lunch yesterday.”_   
_“You know I’m absolutely horrible with words.”_

Kaneki’s mouth hung agape before a blush started to creep across his face. Trying futilely to hide the evidence, he covered his face with his hands. Hide simply laughed.

_“Sometimes I think that you love your books more than meeee,”_   
_“But then I think way back to when were were kids.”_   
_“You were my first and bestest friend,”_   
_“And now my first and bestest looooove.”_

Hide drug out the last horrible chord and Kaneki was sure that his face was now a bright tomato red. After a moment of awkward silence, a delayed blush burst across Hide’s face, after the full realization of what he had just done had hit him.

“I-I’ll just, umm . . . go?” Hide stuttered as he hurriedly grabbed his stuff and stumbled towards the door. Just as he got his hand on the doorknob, Kaneki spoke up.

“Hide,” Kaneki called quietly, sitting up.

“Hm?” Hide hummed, turning around. The blush returned across Kaneki's face with a vengeance, and Hide couldn't help but think of how cute it was.

" . . . I l-love you too," Kaneki muttered, looking away.

Hide's face broke out in a blinding grin and he reached again for the door knob. On his way out, he called back "Love ya too, Nekkers," strumming his ukulele cheerfully.

Hide may have been a dork, and maybe he was a little unpredictable, but Kaneki loved him all the more for it.


End file.
